SpiderMan Unlimited : Season Two
by NiteX
Summary: this is the second season of the 1999 series SpiderMan Unlimited.Picking up after where DESTINY UNLEASHED PT 01 Finished. Enjoy!
1. Information UPDATED!

Spider-Man Unlimited Season Two

INFO PAGE:

Previously on Spider-Man Unlimited:

(EPISODE ONE-TWELVE)Spider-Man and John Jameson arrived on counter earth, located on the other side of the sun. Venom and Carnage followed. On counter earth Spider-Man and a few group of people(the resistance), including John Jameson have to free this planet from the High-Evolutionary and his Beastials. To add to that they have to stop Venom and Carnage from unleashing the Synoptic, a collection of similar symbiotes which landed on Counter-Earth Millenia ago.

(DESTINY UNLEASHED 1)Unfortunately when Venom and Carnage are seperated from their Symbiote by the High Evolutionary's Knight's of Wendigore, a failsafe goes off and the Synoptic is unleashed into the Atmosphere.

(DESTINY UNLEASHED 2)The Synoptic took control of Counter-Earth, destroying The High Evolutionary, The Knight's and the Bestials. Some Humans were able to flee underground with the Misfits, who also survived. But the Synoptics weight throwing Counter Earth out of it's orbit and straight around the sun for a collision course with the normal Earth. And threatening to fry most of Counter Earth on the Journey. Spider-Man and the Survivers hurry to build a space craft to escape Counter Earth. After days of hard work it is finally complete. Will the take off be successful? Or will they perish along with the planet?

Now...

Destiny Unleashed 03- Will Spidey and the survivors make it out alive?-COMPLETE

Destiny Unleashed 04- Counter Earth is just 2 days away from crashing. How will they stop it? Even with the X-Men, Fantastic Four and Captain America involved? And What is Reed Richards plan?-COMPLETE

Destiny Unleashed 05- Will Spidey survive? Will counter Earth be stopped? What will happen to the Synoptic? The exciting conclusion of the Destiny unleashed Saga answers your questions!

The Devil Within 01- A spree of crimes are commited...and the guards all describe someone dressed in a black Spider-Man costume...

The Devil Within 02- The conclusion of the Devil Within duo.

(Loved Ones and Leaving Part 01)  
Return to Forest Hills- Peter returns to find his aunt.

(Loved Ones and Leaving Part 02)  
Unloved- Continuation of Loved ones and Leaving.

(Loved Ones and Leaving Part 03)  
Parting Ways-Continuation of Loved ones and Leaving.

(Loved Ones and Leaving Part 04)  
Final Goodbyes-Continuation of Loved ones and Leaving.

(Loved Ones and Leaving Part 05)  
Redemption- The Conclusion of Loved ones and Leaving.

Note from Author:The Episodes :REPLIKA,IMPERIOUS,DESTINY UNLEASHED 6,DESTINY UNLEASHED 7,THE ONE,SURVIVORS,and TACTICS may be added later. But This will not be ending from LOVED ONES AND LEAVING. Either way we will add a few more eps'  
Thanks.

This fanfiction is based on the TV Series by the same name.(On all 13 EPS. But Destiny Unleashed 2 onwards are written by the author.)

AUTHORS 


	2. Destiny Unleashed 3

Spider-Man Unlimited "ORBIT"  
AKA:DESTINY UNLEASHED 3 Written by Scott Kirstner and Ronald Damiens Produced by Robby Willis Disclaimer:WE DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OF IT"s CHARACTERS.!!

Previously on Spider-Man Unlimited:

(EPISODE ONE-TWELVE)Spider-Man and John Jameson arrived on counter earth, located on the other side of the sun. Venom and Carnage followed. On counter earth Spider-Man and a few group of people(the resistance), including John Jameson have to free this planet from the High-Evolutionary and his Beastials. To add to that they have to stop Venom and Carnage from unleashing the Synoptic, a collection of similar symbiotes which landed on Counter-Earth Millenia ago.

(DESTINY UNLEASHED 1)Unfortunately when Venom and Carnage are seperated from their Symbiote by the High Evolutionary's Knight's of Wendigore, a failsafe goes off and the Synoptic is unleashed into the Atmosphere.

(DESTINY UNLEASHED 2)The Synoptic took control of Counter-Earth, destroying The High Evolutionary, The Knight's and the Bestials. Some Humans were able to flee underground with the Misfits, who also survived. But the Synoptics weight throwing Counter Earth out of it's orbit and straight around the sun for a collision course with the normal Earth. And threatening to fry most of Counter Earth on the Journey. Spider-Man and the Survivers hurry to build a space craft to escape Counter Earth. After days of hard work it is finally complete. Will the take off be successful? Or will they perish along with the planet?  
-------------------------------------------------------

T-Minus 20 Seconds...Nineteen...Eighteen...Seventeen...Sixteen...

My name is Spider-Man. It has been almost an year since I arrived on Counter-Earth. And now... I was almost out of it. Well 'almost' being a key word..

Fifteen...Fourteen...Thirteen...Twelve...Eleven...

This Planet was doomed. Thanks to the two Slime Brothers, Venom and Carnage! Well in one way they did us a favour and destroyed the High Evolutionary and his lackeys the so-called Knights of Wendigore. Sheesh what a name...

Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...

...But in so many other ways they were criminals...

The Synoptic had also killed billions of innocent Bestials and Humans alike, all for nothing. And now it was trying to claim a whole planet more if we did not stop it.

Six...Five...Four...Three...

And we were almost ready, just two more seconds...

Two...

Almost there...

One...Blast OFF!!!

Our home made Space Craft lifted off the ground, slowly at first but picking up speed with each passing second.

"Spider-Man! Hit the Thrusters!" yelled John, breaking me off from my thoughts.

I quickly pressed the Quantam Sequence Code.

"Alright J.J'!" I yelled over the Roar of the Engine.

"All systems online! It's working!" came Karen's voice over the headphones.

Soon we were going through clouds, the stratosphere, and finally we zoomed through the Atmosphere of Counter-Earth. Just as we engaged our Warp-Space generators and prepared to go through we saw the surface of the planet superheat, parboiling every thing in a matter of seconds. But I knew it was too much for us to hope for the Symbiote/Synoptic to be destroyed... It lay deep within the Core of Counter Earth, untouched by anything, unless it chose to be.

And now comes the Hard Part, figuring out how to stop it from destroying our Earth.

As we entered the background behind us disolved. Coming to a more peaceful part of the Milky Way. And finally! Our Earth was in sight!

Thanks to our Warp Drive we would have atleast a week before Counter Earth crashed onto Earth. But there was something much more important to think about...

"Well MJ I'm finally coming home!"

Okay! Now, pause the Warp Drive! Engage AUX-POWER!" Yelled JJJ, almost Deafening me.

"Alright Alright!" yelled Git, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Slowly we began the re-entry to Earth's Atmosphere.

The ship slowed down. If we went too fast we would end up toast, just like Counter-Earth's Surface.

"It's at 350!" yelled a voice I didn't recognize. Probably one of the other humans.

After a few minutes, there it was... New York City! My home!

A few minutes later we used the Ship's Communication Systems to alert the Airport (This ship wasn't a rocket) about our return.

About half and hour later ... we touched down! There were about thousand camera's and uniforms everywhere.

We got down and opened the Passenger hold, where the surviving 300 humans , and the Tin Can we all knew and loved, X51 was.

As soon as John got down J.Jonah Jameson came running and gave him a hug.

I wondered where MJ was...

While John and the others were answering numerous questions I decided to leave. I really hoped MJ had enough sense not to come here and greet Spider-Man!

A few minutes later I arrived at the apartment.

I knocked.

To Be Continued. 


	3. Destiny Unleashed 4

Spider-Man Unlimited "Destiny Unleashed 4"  
Written by Scott Kirstner and Ronald Damiens Produced by Robby Willis Disclaimer:WE DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN UNLIMITED, OR ANY OF IT"s CHARACTERS.!!

-  
NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway it is longer than part one. I will make Chap 4 even longer. Pls. be patient. Review welcome. Constructive Criticism also welcome. No flames pls.  
-----------------------------------------------

Damnit! After all these months I had finally come home... finally could have seen MJ... but all of it ruined! She had moved, out of the US...out of my life.  
To make all of that worse, Counter Earth is just two days away from collision with Earth!

We had alerted Nick Fury, Shield and the Fantastic Four. Who in turn had alerted the Ultimates and the X-Men. But so far, nobody had any idea on how to stop it. Many of Earths brilliant scientists have tried... and failed. But for the past few days Bruce Banner, AKA The Hulk and Reed Richards, two of the most brilliant Scientist Superheroes have been very busy working on some sort of plan. Nick Fury had requested all information about OPERATION: MEGASTRIKE remain confidential. So even I didn't know what the hell was happening. Finally with one day remaining until collision, we were all called into the SHIELD Briefing room to be informed about the plan.

So at 0200 HRS(Friday Morning, one day before the collision) about 90 or 100 Superheroes were seated in the SHIELD Briefing room. Bruce Banner and Reed Richards walked into the middle of the circular room. Fury accompanied them.

Banner started speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen" he greeted."As you probably know we have been formulating an Operation named MEGASTRIKE to prevent the Counter Earth from colliding with our Earth. So far the only conclusion we have come to is to use the Silver Surfer to absorb the planets mass."

He paused.

The Surfer walked in.

"We have tried to launch a nuke, destroying the planet but the time we have is too limited." Reed Richards took up."So the Surfer agreed. But I will require the following heroes to go with him."

Banner pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA, NICK FURY, WOLVERINE, REED RICHARDS, JEAN GREY, SCARLET WITCH..."

the list continued on. I was really hoping the dude would read my name.

"...VISION...SPIDER-MAN..And Me."

I exclaimed a silent "YES!" under my breath.

Then Nick Fury took up the mic.

"As you all know, no mission is without the risk. And this one contains a lot of it. If any of the chosen heroes has an objection, please say so now."

He waited.

Nobody raised their hand.

He continued.

"Good, now the Heroes who will be going on OPERATION:MEGASTRIKE, please report to the launching hangar in ten minutes to begin the mission."

As we got to the hangar, a SHIELD Technician explained what the mission was. Apparently we had to accompany the Silver Surfer as close to Counter earth as we can get. Then we had to activate our Ships power adversers to siphon off the Excess energy the Surfer will be gaining by absorbing the mass. But if we get too close to Counter Earth we will be absorbed by the Gravity Field and literary Par-Boiled to death.

We all had seperate ships. Each with it's Power Adversers. And the Surfer was going to surf(on the air).

As the final few minutes approached I could feel the tension in the room. If this mission failed, Earth and all of the Human Race would be destroyed...So, no pressure huh?

Finally the countdown began and I prepped and ignited the engine.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..

This is it...

1...Blastoff! yelled the computer voice.

I entered the Launch Sequence to the Ships Computer. With enourmous friction all of us zoomed into Space, almost at the speed of light and accelerating.

I saw the Surfer flying ahead of us.

A voice came through my comm.

It was Reed.

"All units! Please enter the sequence 9B-26-G4-402T-T9. I repeat 9B-26-G4-402T-T9. This sequence will enable us to join and continue as one ship until we reach within proximity. Richards out."

I care fully entered the sequence. The Auto pilot engaged and the ship flew left along with the other eleven. I was in the middle. I saw Cap'n America on the left, Fury on the right, and Jean Grey bottom front. The rest of the faces I couldn't recognize.

We flew on for about 5 or 6 hours and we saw a red giant spiralling towards us. It was counter Earth. The heat of spinning had dried up the oceans and wasted the plants and buildings. Using the magna-scope I saw a little left of wendigore castle where the Bull Knight took me for experimenting. In front of my eyes I saw that slowly melt too. Now Counter Earth kinda looked like Mars, only it was literary on fire! And I thought I saw a little bit of green,... I saw it again! It was the Synoptic still alive!

Suddenly Richards voice cut through my thoughts.

"Alright, we are now deataching." he said.

Suddenly my Ship jerked as it flew upwards. I resumed manual control.

The Surfer went further on.

He held out his silver hands growing red in the heat of the planet. I saw the mass of the planet being absorbed. Slowly the planet decreased in size. From the look on his face I could see that he was in pain.

Banner called.

"Now activated the Power Adversers. "

I entered the code I had memorized.

The Surfer had grown about the size of Venus!

We slowly began siphoning off the energy and dumping it into Space where it would remain frozen.

Suddenly the Ships computers gave a warning "SYSTEM OVERLOAD."

My ship began spiralling out of control. My thoughts were blurred... I knew I was going to die...My final thoughts were of MJ...

-  
To be Continued. 


	4. Destiny Unleashed 5

Spider-Man Unlimited "Destiny Unleashed 5" CONCLUSION Written by Scott Kirstner and Ronald Damiens Produced by Robby Willis Disclaimer:WE DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN UNLIMITED, OR ANY OF IT"s CHARACTERS.!!

-  
NOTE:Sorry abt the lenght of this Chapter. But it is more a part of DESTINY UNLEASHED 4.We may write another seperate D.U. 5. Reviews, as always are welcome. Constructive Criticism also welcome. No flames pls.  
-  
I tried desperately to control the Shuttle. But the damage to the Systems was too much. I could feel the heat viciously eating away at the enforced titanium on the ships outer layer.

Then I remembered something Dr. Otto Octavious has shown me way back at Science Camp. I leveled my thrusters to the front, pressed a rotate sequence and made the ship rotate like a drill. I put full engine power to the Thrusters and finally broke free of Counter Earths Gravity. My ship was damaged beyond repair, but fortunately the Power Siphoning device still worked. So did the Engines. I continued to help them.

Finally after a few hours of work the Counter Earth shrank to the size of a meteorite. Just when we were about to Obliterate the meteorite a Black hole appeared and sucked it up. All of us too were caught in the onslaught and were being pulled into it.

I opened the shuttle lid and was pulled out. I put the automatic Astmatic Oxygen Filter and tried my best to move out of the Gravity field. With a little help from the Nano Bot's I succeeded. So did Reed Richards, with the help of his rubber like body. Everybody else, including the Surfer was pulled in, or so I thought. I turned away because I couldn't bear to look at the helpless looks on their faces as they were dragged into the Black Hole. I used part of my suit to give Richards an Oxygen mask. I opened communications from my suit to his Oxygen mask and asked him to get as small as possible and get under me.

Then I engaged the Thrusters in my boots and set full speed to Earth. Travelling faster than the speed of light, my power and Oxygen supplies were neary deteriorated by the time we reached Earth. I cradled around Richards and entered the Atmosphere. Thanks to some of my modifications the suit was able to withstand the heat. A few minutes later we crashed into a bay.

And I drifted off into unconsiousness...

I groaned as I woke up. My whole body ached, and it was wet. I opened my eyes. We were floating on top of water. It took me a minute or two to remember what happened. I looked and saw that Richards too was unconcious. There were two other figures lying out side the bay, on the soft grass. One was a badly burnt Nick Fury. The other was Captain America.

I spluttered and got out of the water, Lifting Richards with me.

Then I surveyed the suit. It was burnt and torn from different places. I tried accesing the Nano-Bots,...no response.

They all must have been burnt... and destroyed.

I tried waking up Fury. But he was out cold, with a faint pulse.

But fortunately Cap's armour had protected him and he awoke.

Then me carrying Reed, and him carrying Fury we trudged back to the City. We straight away went to The temporary SHIELD Ground Base.

As we arrived we were greeted by dozens of Reporters and media, desperate to get their story. We ignored them and went on. Once inside, medical specialists of SHIELD Surveyed us. Other than a mild Concussion ,Broken bones and a bit of burns, Richards was fine. But Fury was seriously burnt, they said it was a miracle that he is even still breathing.

I went to a room, lay down and drifted off in to sleep... 


	5. Loved Ones and Leaving Part One

Spider-Man Unlimited (Loved Ones and Leaving Part 01)  
"Return to Forest Hills"

Written by Scott Kirstner and Ronald Damiens Produced by Robby Willis Disclaimer:WE DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN UNLIMITED, OR ANY OF IT"s CHARACTERS.!!

-------------------------------------

Peter Parker was staring intently at a photo of Mary-Jane Watson, his sweetheart since Highschool, that he barely registered the Bus Conducter yell "Forest Hills, Queens"

He quickly put the photo inside his Back-Pack and rushed out of the Bus. The cold Autumn wind was blowing gently on the back of his neck. Peter started trudging his way through the fallen leaves and soil, as he had done many times when he was a kid.

It had been a week since he had stopped Counter Earth. He was now on his way to see his Aunt May. Nick Fury had told him that his suit was damaged beyond repair. So he had hung up his webs and come out here.

All his memories came back to him as he drew closer and closer to a fairly big Cabin in the middle of the forest.

Taking a deep breath he knocked thrice on the wooden door.

Nothing. He waited, still nothing.

He knocked again, louder this time. Finally, he heard faint footsteps...

The door unlocked, and opened.

A kindly old face looked out in surprise.

"P..Peter?"

"Peter smilled and hugged The 75 year old May Parker.

"Aunt May!"

For May Parker, this was the happiest day she had had since Peter left.

"My God Peter!" the old lady exclaimed, for what seemed the millionth time that hour. Both of them were seated in the olden wooden chairs , in the living room.

"I thought you were gone for good when you said that you were going with Spider-Man, to rescue that John Jameson boy..." she continued, a tear falling from her eye.

Trouble! Peter's Spider-Sense began to ring like an alarm clock. He stood up and looked around.

"Peter, dear? What'ss..."

"GET DOWN!" Peter grabbed her and dove downwards, just as the glass in the nearby window shattered as a hail of bullets came in. Their attacker, standing on the top of a nearby tree, apparently satisfied stopped shooting and all was quiet.

"Aunt May?Are you alrig..." Peter stopped in mid-sentence as he felt something wet drip onto his hand. He turned his unconcious Aunt around and stared in horror.

There was a hole through May Parkers body and her clothes were soaked with brightly gleaming blood.

Peter sat on the ground staring at his Aunt's still body.

Finally he came to his senses and called 9-1-1.

A few minutes later the Paramedics Team arrived.

They told Peter to stand back.

A few of them set to work removing the lodged bullet.

"Damn! The bullet's lodged in one of her vitals! We have to pull it out with extreme caution. Davidson! Check blood loss!" commanded the Chief Paramedic.

"7.57 And counting!" shouted the one named Davidson.

"Load her up to the ambulance! Intensive care required!" Replied the Chief Paramedic.

Peter stood silently in a corner sobbing. Rage, Grief, Anger, Bitterness,...a mixture of emotions filled him.

It can't be true! This must be a nightmare! " He said to himself for the thousandth time as he tried to deny the inevitable truth.

He did not even remember getting into the ambulance and arriving at the hospital as he anxiously awaited his beloved aunt to come out of the Operating Theater.

The Six hours that passed seemed like years to Peter Parker as he sat, holding a cappachino loosely in his hand.

Finally a figure emerged from within the Theater. It was one of the doctors.

Peter immediately ran over to her and asked his aunt's condition.

The Doctor looked at her clipboard and replied" We have currently got her stabalized,but..." she didn't have the heart to break it to the grief stricken young man standing before her.

"But what doctor? What!?" Peter almost screamed, half wanting to know the truth, half afraid of what was to come.

"...but, it is not sure she will survive, according to her previous records, she has had Heart Problems. And the blood loss was critical. There is a 65 chance that she ..she..will..."

"She will what?" Asked Peter, his worst fears coming to life.

"...she will...die... I .. I am sorry Peter."

"What?!No.!" Peter sat down, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Aunt May was the one thing left to him in his life. MJ was gone...Uncle Ben was gone...His parents were gone...Harry was gone...And now Aunt May...

"Peter...?" The Doctor asked. Seeking to comfort him.

"P...please...do..cc...I ... just wan...t to be...alone..." sobbed Peter.

"Alright... but if you need me..."

"No..."

The doctor turned and walked away.

The only good thing he had in his life had a 65 chance of dying...

Suddenly out of nowhere all his feelings of grief were replaced with anger and vengence.

If I find that murdering bastard...I am gonna tear out his arms and chop him up!" growled Peter standing up.

He ran out of the building faster than he had ever run, an extremely unpleasent look on his face.

He went into an alley to change into Spider-Man, when he remembered the Suit's fate.

DAMNIT! I ... NEED...A ...SUIT!" he screamed punching the air in murderous anger.

No sooner had he said it a familiar...yet unfamiliar black suit started emerging from within him and spread till it totally encased him...

"IT'S...Good to be ...BACK!" he said in a stunningly rough and drawling voice.

He was going to find the shooter. And when he did...he would make the two twit bastard pay... and he would enjoy every excrutiatingly painful cruel moment of it...

To Be Continued!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guys,(and girls) what do u think? I decided to write this in a different format. Sorry for the lack of excitement(kind of) but I promise you we will make tha next chapter one of the best(and longer too!?) Either way, your reviews are very much appreciated.!! No flames pls.

()()()()()()----------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Loved Ones and Leaving Notice!

I am taking a break from writing Spiderman Unlimited Season 2 and starting to write a new story:

SpidermanCaptain America:the day the heroes died (Name may change in future.)

I might continue this story, i might not.  
Anyway I would like to finish Loved ones and leaving., if anybody would like to help complete the Loved Ones and Leaving Saga, please email me with the chapters(no need as attachment, just copy and paste text onto email) with the Subject "Completion of Spiderman"

My Email is upload it onto a file hosting site

You will be given the credit.  
Thank you.  
NiteX. 


End file.
